PERFECT TASTE
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Kumpulan fic os YURI ON ICE. Disclaimer: Mitsurou Kubo. Fic ini sudah di posting di akun wattpad. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**UCAPAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Mitsurou Kubo**

 **Story by KeyKeiko**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana ramai menyambut perayaan Natal di sebuah apartemen milik Victor Nikiforov. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang ramai karena lima orang plus dirinya saja yang merayakan Natal di tempat itu. Tak apa bagi Victor, karena kehadiran mereka sudah cukup membuat apartmennya ramai, ditambah lagi hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 28.

Semua turut bersuka cita dalam suasana perayaan ulang tahun sekaligus merayakan Natal. Senandung lagu Natal dan ulang tahun berkumandang di apartemen itu, membuat suasana semakin meriah meski dihadiri sedikit orang saja.

"Vitya, selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kau cepat menikah," ucap Yakov sambil bersulang.

"Terima kasih pelatih."

"Kak Victor, happy birthday to _you_. Semoga kau makin waras menghadapi ke absurdtan kami ya," canda Mila disertai cengiran centil khasnya. Victor memeluk Mila. Baginya Mila sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Mila pun demikian.

"Hahaha.. _thanks_ Mila," ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukan.

Semua saling mengucapkan selamat kepada Victor termasuk Yuri Katsuki yang baru saja datang ke Rusia karena ingin berlibur di negara beruang merah itu. Victor bahagia. Hari Natal dan ulang tahunnya mereka berkumpul merayakan bersama dirinya.

"Victor, dari tadi aku tak melihat Yurio. Dia kemana?" tanya Yuuri yang bingung karena tak mendapati Yuri.

"Ah, aku baru ingat jika dia saja yang belum memberikan ucapan selamat padaku. Dia belum menghubungiku sejak kemarin," ucap Victor pura-pura sedih.

"Dia ke London untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika, Yuuri," ucap Georgi membeberkan.

"Dia ikut olimpiade matematika? Apa Yurio sepintar itu, mengingat dia terlihat malas?" tanya Victor keheranan.

"Hahahha, kau berapa tahun mengenal Yuri, kak Victor? Bocah itu diam-diam jenius. Dia sering mewakili Rusia untuk kejuaraan internasional di bidang akademik."

"Eh? Benarkah itu, Mila?"

"Tentu saja itu benar Yuuri. Aku saja bisa di kejar. Bocah itu bahkan sudah kelas XII diusianya 15 tahun. Aku sendiri heran anak itu makan apa sampai sepintar itu. Ya jadinya kita sama-sam kelas XII."

"Mila, kenapa kau baru menceritakannya sekarang?"

"Kak Victor nggak tanya sih."

Baik Yuuri dan Victor terperangah mendengar cerita Mila. Mereka tak menyangka jika dibalik wajah tsundere Yuri, anak itu sangat jenius. Mila kemudian kembali menceritakan fakta tentang Yuri yang tidak mereka ketahui selama ini. Yakov, Lilia, Georgi, Victor dan Yuuri tekadang tertawa ketika Mila bercerita tentang Yuri. Gadis itu tak pelak membuat suasana kumpul menjadi lebih seru.

"Jadi begitulah. Sebenarnya ya Yuuri, Yuri itu ngefans dari dulu. Cuma dia saja terlalu gengsi mengakuinya. Makanya ketika tau kau mau pensiun, dia geram sendiri."

"Aku tak menyangka Yuuri ngefans padaku." Yuuri terharu. Pemuda yang terpaut usia 9 tahun dengan Yuri itu, tampak berbinar.

"Eh, sebentar. Anak itu menelponku," ucap Victor yang mendapati panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

"Keraskan suaranya, Vitya."

"Baik, pelatih. Kalian jangan berisik ya." Mereka mengangguk setuju. Victor pun lantas mengangkat telpon dari Yuri. Pria itu kemudian menekan menu speaker agar semua orang yang hadir di apartemennya bisa mendengar suara Yuri.

 _"Pria tua tak tahu diri. Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telponku, ha?"_ Teriak Yuri dari seberang telpon.

"Maaf-maaf. Tim Rusia sedang berkumpul di apartemenku bersama Yuri."

 _"Gezzzz... aku kesal padamu. Tolong bilang pada fans gilamu untuk berhenti komentar sampah di semua akunku. Aku muak baka!"_

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Ada apa dengan fansku, Yurio?"

 _"Kau masih tanya? Gara-gara kau bilang aku tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, fansmu ngamuk di semua akun sosmedku."_

Tawa mereka hampir pecah. Baik Victor, Lilia, Mila, Georgi, Victor dan Yuri telah berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. "Lah, aku kan memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau belum mengucapkan selamat kepadaku, Yurio."

 _"Siapa bilang belum? Barusan tadi kau pikir apa? Dasar aneh. Sudah sana bilangin ke fansmu. Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada kakek Victor. Bye. Aku sibuk."_

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Yuri. Mereka yang mendengar suara Yuri ngamuk hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kelakuan bocah itu. Victor bahkan tak habis pikir ikut-ikutan tertawa kencang mendengar suara kemarahan Yuri.

"Ya ampun. Bocah itu kenapa nggak bisa manis sedikit sih ngucapin ulang tahunku. Tiap tahun ada saja cara dia menyampaikan ucapan," ucap Victor mengingat kelakuan Yuri setiap kali dia berulang tahun.

"Dasar peri tsundere. Anak itu tak terbiasa manis di depan semua orang," komentar Georgi sambil meneguk _wine_ di tangannya.

"Kau benar, Gerogi. Bahkan jika dia seperti itu, ulang tahunku jadi berkesan tiap tahunnya."

"Ah, iya. Kau benar. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang merasakan demikian," komentar Yakov sambil memakan coklat di tangannya.

"Hahha... Yuri itu ada saja kelakuannya. Maklum dia masih bocah dibawah umur."

"Kau benar Mila, anak itu sungguh menggemaskan jika sedang marah."

"Aku sependapat denganmu, kak Victor."

.

The end

Sudah end yaaaaa

Btw, HBD VICTOR NIKIFOROV.. semoga kamu makin uke.. hahahha😘😘😘


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRASAT**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Mitsurou Kubo**

 **Cerita by KeyKeiko. Saya hanya pinjam karakter YOI.**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **Happy Reading**

.

Victor menatap bosan layar _smart phonen_ nya. Pria itu lantas meletakkan benda itu di atas meja. Sudah beberapa hari ini, ia terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Victor, ayo kita sarapan bersama. Ayah, ibu dan Mari onee-chan sudah menunggu kita ke bawah."

Victor tak mengatakan apapun. Pria lajang itu lantas berdiri mendekati Yuuri Katsuki. "Hm, baiklah," ucapnya tak bersemangat.

Sekilas, Yuuri bisa melihat ada yang aneh dengan Victor. Pemuda berkaca mata itu lantas menarik tangan Victor yang berjalan mendahuluinya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tumben sekali tak bersemangat seperti biasa."

Victor berhenti. Pria lajang itu menatap sendu muridnya itu. "Aku tak tahu. Beberapa hari ini perasaanku tak enak."

"Mungkin kau kelelahan melatihku," canda Yuuri berusaha mengembalikan semangat Victor.

"Ah, mungkin saja, Yuuri. Ya sudah kita sarapan. Bibi pasti sudah lama menunggu kita turun ke bawah."

"Umm."

Mereka sama-sama turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama. Victor yang tak ingin Yuuri merasa cemas, sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan Yuuri saat mereka tengah menuruni anak tangga. Yuuri sendiri tak curiga. Pemuda itu terlalu polos atau mungkin tak menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Victor saat ini.

"Ayo Victor, Yuuri segeralah duduk dan sarapan. Keburu nasi dan lauknya menjadi dingin," ajak sang nyonya Katsuki.

"Ah iya bibi. Maaf lama, bibi."

"Haha.. ya sudah sekarang mari kita makan."

"Baik, bi."

Seperti biasa, suasana rumah sekaligus onsen selalu hangat. Keluarga Katsuki sangat menerima baik kedatangan Victor. Sejak Victor memutuskan untuk menjadi pelatih Yuuri Katsuki, onsen pribadi milik keluarga Katsuki ramai melebihi hari biasanya. Keadaan ini justru membuat keluarga itu terbantu secara finansial.

"Victor-san, makan yang banyak ya. Lauknya masih banyak," ucap sang kepala keluarga Katsuki.

"Baik paman. Tenang saja, perutku masih muat," ucap Victor ceria.

"Hahhaha... Victor sekarang sedikit berisi ya."

"Benarkah itu, Mari-chan?"

"Umm.. apa mungkin karena katsudon?"

"Hahhaa, Mari-chan bisa saja nih."

Semua orang tertawa. Victor juga. Bagi pemuda 28 tahun itu, dirinya seperti menemukan keluarga baru di Jepang. Ia beruntung bisa mengenal keluarga Katsuki. Victor dan keluarga Katsuki melanjutkan makan. Sejenak suasana makan kembali hening hingga tanpa sadar suara benda jatuh menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Mari langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu menatap heran figura foto keluarganya bersama Victor dan Yurio. "Astaga, kenapa bisa jatuh sih?" ucap Mari heran.

Victor mendekati Mari. Pemuda itu tercenang dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Figura foto itu membuat jantungnya tersentak. Ada perasaan khawatir di hati Victor ketika kaca itu retak di bagian di mana foto Yurio di sana. _'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak? Apa yang terjadi? Semoga bukan hal buruk,'_ batin Victor tak tenang.

"Mari-chan. Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya," ucap Victor membantu.

"Victor-san lanjutkan makan saja. Figura foto ini biar aku saja yang bersihkan."

"Tak apa. Biar aku saja yang bersihkan pecahan kacanya."

"Err, baiklah kalau Victor-san memaksa."

Mari lantas bangkit. Ia memilih mengambilkan sapu dan alat-alat pembersih lain untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca figura itu. Victor sendiri lantas mengambil figura itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, matanya tak bisa lepas menatap potret wajah Yurio.

"Victor? Kenapa menatap foto seserius itu?" tanya Yuuri yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Victor.

Victor terkejut. Pemuda itu lantas menatap Yuuri sejenak. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya tak menyangka jika sekian banyak foto figura yang dipajang di dinding, hanya foto ini yang jatuh."

"Pakunya lepas. Aku mungkin kurang kuat menancapkannya ke dinding."

"Kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya figura lainnya, Yuuri. Aku rasa kita perlu menggantinya mengingat kacanya pecah."

"Yuri, ambil saja di kamar Mari. Mari sepertinya masih punya figura dengan ukuran yang sama."

"Baik, Okaa-san."

Yuuri segera bergegas ke kamar Mari. Victor sendiri hanya termenung melihat punggung Yuri yang menghilang di balik pintu. Pemuda itu sampai tak menyadari jika Mari berdiri di sampingnya. "Victor-san, ini sapunya. Aku akan membantu Yuuri mencari figura penggantinya."

"Ah baiklah." Victor meletakkan figura itu di atas meja. Pemuda berdarah Rusia itu dengan pelan membersihkan sepihan kaca yang tercecer ke lantai. Pria itu dengan pelan menyapu serpihan kaca hingga tanpa sadar dering ponsel di saku celananya berbunyi nyaring.

Victor merogoh saku celananya. Pemuda 28 tahun itu terkejut mendapati pelatihnya Yakov menghubunginya. "Ada apa pelatih? Tumben menelponku sepagi ini," ucap Victor _to the point._

 _"Kau harus pulang sekarang, Vitya."_

"Kenapa? Aku masih betah di Jepang."

 _"Yuri meninggal tadi pagi. Sejak semalam keadaannya kritis."_

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Dia sakit atau bagaimana, Yakov. Tolong katakan padaku." Tubuh Victor mendadak bergetar. Air matanya tak bisa di bendung. Firasatnya selama beberapa hari ini terbukti. Ia tak sunggup berdiri. Pria itu lantas terduduk dilantai sambil tetap mendengarkan Yakov berbicara.

 _"Enam bulan lalu, Yuri divonis kanker otak stadium 3 oleh dokter. Ia memintaku, Mila, Lilia dan Georgi untuk tutup mulut dari media. Selama ini ia menjalani perawatan intensif, namun sepertinya itu sia-sia. Puncaknya minggu lalu, ketika dokter menyampaikan bahwa status kanker Yuri stadium akhir."_

"B-bukankah dia baik-baik saja saat Gran Prix di Spanyol?" tanya Victor berusaha menenangkan diri.

 _"Sejak kakeknya meninggal, anak itu jadi tertutup. Sebelum ia memutuskan berhenti dari debutnya, aku memaksanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."_

"Aku akan pulang ke Rusia. Tunggu aku, Yakov. Terima kasih kau mau memberitahuku mengenai kabar ini." Yakov menutup telponnya. Sementara itu, Victor tertunduk lesu. Ia tak menyangka perasaannya tak menentu adalah karena Yurio. Yurio yang ia kenal, Yurio yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya kini benar-benar telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Victor aku sudah-

"Yuuri, aku harus kembali ke Rusia sekarang."

"Eh? Kenapa mendadak?"

"Yurio meninggal tadi pagi. Yakov baru saja menghubungiku."

"Yurio-chan meninggal?Bagaimana bisa? Dia sakit atau kecelakaan? Bukankah saat di Spanyol ia terlihat sehat? Sampai kita sama sekali tak mendengar kabarnya," tanya Yuuri mengintrogasi.

Baik Yuuri, Mari dan kedua orang tua Yuuri sangat terkejut. Ia tahu jika Yurio adalah anak yang baik. Mereka tak menyangka jika Yurio yang mereka kenal, akan pergi meninggalkan dunia begitu cepat. "Yuuri, aku tak bisa berpikir apapun saat ini. Aku harus pulang. Aku tak mau terlambat melihat anak itu terakhir kalinya."

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, Victor."

.

 **Flashback**

"Kau akan tetap melatih _pig_ dan melupakan janjimu padaku?"

"Yurio. Aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku, tapi perlu kau ingat jika saat ini aku belum bisa kembali ke Rusia."

"Kenapa? Aku masih membutuhkan bimbinganmu."

"Yurio, kau tak mengerti. Jika aku tetap berada di Rusio, Yurio tak akan termotivasi untuk bertanding dan berkembang lebih baik."

"Victor, _please. Stay with me._ " Yurio berusaha membujuk Victor kembali. Bocah itu merasa jika Victorlah yang mampu melatihnya saat ini.

"Maaf Yurio. Aku belum bisa. Mungkin lain waktu aku akan memenuhi janjiku padamu. Saat ini berlatihlah pada pelatih Yakov dan Lilia."

Yurio menginjak kaki Victor karena kesal. Bocah 15 tahun itu lantas membuang muka dan tak mempedulikan raut kesakitan di wajah Victor. "Aku hanya menginginkamu sekarang. Kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Victor."

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi? Kau tetap hidup dan tinggal di Rusia kan? Tak ada bedanya sekarang dan lusa."

Yurio mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. Pemuda itu lantas melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau bisa saja berkata seperti itu. Bisa saja salah satu di antara kita ada yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan dunia ini," ucap Yurio lirih.

"Hei, peri Rusia. Kau bicara seolah besok mau mati saja."

"Errr... kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Mati saja sana."

"Hahahaha... maaf-maaf. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Nggak lucu." Yurio lantas meninggalkan Victor di tempatnya berdiri di bibir pantai kota Barcelona. Victor yang menatap punggung Yurio yang semakin menjauh. Tatapan Victor lantas berubah menjadi sendu. Ia merasa punggung Yurio menjauh, ia merasa bahwa ini pertemuan terakhir mereka. Victor tak dapat berkata apapun selain berharap ia akan berjumpa lagi dengan bocah itu dan memenuhi janjinya.

 **End of flashback**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **#Rusia**

Victor menatap sendu gundukan tanah basah tempat peristirahatan terakhir Yurio. Yurio baru saja dimakamkan. Pria itu terlihat begitu terpukul atas apa yang terjadi pada Yurio. Ia begitu menyesal. Perasaan bersalahnya hingga sekarang tak bisa hilang dari benaknya.

Victor masih terisak pelan. Dalam hati ia berkata andai saja ia tak melupakan janjinya ia pasti masih bisa melihat senyum anak itu. Andai saja ia tak memilih pergi ke Jepang, tentu ia tak akan kehilangan Yurio untuk selamanya. Semua benak dan batinnya benar-benar menyalahkan segala tindakan dan ucapannya kala itu. Victor benar-benar menyesal karena hal itu.

"Vitya, sebaiknya kau kembali kerumah. Sebentar lagi hujan."

"Nanti saja Yakov. Aku masih ingin berada disini."

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tak segera pulang."

"Jangan khawatir, pelatih. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Yakov dan para pelayat lainnya satu per satu meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Kini hanya tinggal Victor dan Mila saja yang masih betah berada di tempat itu.

"Kak Victor, sebelum Yuri meninggal, ia menitipkanku ini padaku."

Victor menoleh ke arah Mila. Pria itu lantas menatap sesuatu di tangan teman se timnya dulu. "Apa ini?"

"Entahlah. Yuri hanya mengatakan jika itu benda milikmu dan harus ia kembalikan padamu."

"Terima kasih, Mila."

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu kak."

"Hn." Victor menjawabnya singkat. Pria itu kembali menatap bungkusan yang tadi di berikan Mila. Victor ragu untuk membukanya. Ia lantas menatap kembali makam Yuri dengan bermonolog seorang diri. "Aku tahu kau akan mengembalikannya Yurio. Tapi sayang, bukan kau sendiri yang memberikannya langsung padaku."

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang. Tanda akan turunnya hujan akan segera datang. Victor yang menyadari hal itu, menatap ke atas langit yang gelap karena mendung. "Kau tahu, mulai saat ini aku tak akan lagi berjanji pada siapapun. Aku tak ingin terjadi lagi. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku, kita tak akan pernah tahu sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi seperti apa. Maafkan aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku, Yurio. Semoga Tuhan selalu menjagamu. Aku pulang dulu, Yurio."

 **The End**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca😁😘**

 **Theme song : Firasat- Marcell**

#26122016


	3. Chapter 3

**FOR MY BROTHER**

 **Yuri! on Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**

 **Pairing : Yuri Plisetsky & Victor Nikiforov**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Summarry:** Terbangun tengah malam, Yuri mendapat kejutan dari sang kakak. Apa itu? Dari pada penasaran, happy reading.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tengah malam, tepatnya pukul 00.00 waktu Rusia. Yuri Plisetsky Nikiforov yang telah terlelap tidur, mendadak terbangun gara-gara _smart phone_ nya berbunyi nyaring di atas meja belajar yang berada tepat disamping ranjangnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin mengabaikan panggilan yang masuk itu, namun lagi-lagi panggilan telepon itu terus berbunyi yang menyebabkan bocah itu terpaksa membuka matanya. Yuri mengerang kesal begitu nama seseorang yang ia kenal, tertera di _smart phone_ nya.

"ADA APA? KAU TAHU INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA HA!" bentak Yuri yang kesal karena Victor Nikiforof membangunkannya tengah malam seperti ini. Bocah itu terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Hahahah... maaf-maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kabar baik. Mulai sekarang Makkachin punya teman baru lho."

 _'Dasar king drama,'_ batin Yuri ndongkol.

Yuri tentu saja ingin memukul kepala Victor jika mereka bersama. Setengah mati ia mencoba tidur, dan sekarang harus terbangun gara-gara berita konyol dari kakak tercintanya. Hah, benar-benar Yuri ingin sekali melemparnya dari lantai 10 kamar apartemennya, jika bukan karena pria itu kakak kandungnya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan, Victor. Bisa tidak sih kau beritahu besok saja. Konyol. Aku baru saja mencoba untuk tidur, malah kau bangunkan. Kau memang tak punya hati."

"Hei, kau akan menyukainya. Dijamin setelah ini matamu kembali berbinar," ucap Victor tanpa dosa.

Yuri menguap. Bocah itu terlalu ngantuk menanggapi ucapan Victor. "Aku tak tertarik apapun selain macan dan kucing."

"Hahahah... ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Makkachin tadi sore menemukan kucing ras anggora. Kucingnya lucu, jadi ku bawa pulang. tapi sayang, sampai di apartemen dia tak mau makan. Kau bisa membantuku kan, Yurio? Aku di depan apartemenmu bersama Makkachin juga temannya," ucapnya mendramatisir susasana. _'_

Mata Yuri sukses membulat. Bocah itu tentu saja berpikir jika Victor sudah gila mengatakan hal itu. "Ha? Kau gila. Ngapain malam-malam ke apartemenku?"

Victor hanya terkekeh. Pria itu sangat senang sekali mengejutkan semua orang, termasuk Yuri yang sedang berbicara padanya via telpon. "Untuk menunjukkan sesuatu. Ayolah, bukain pintunya. Kami kedinginan di luar."

 _'Mulai lebay deh,'_ batin Yuri yang telah hafal kebiasaan kakaknya.

"Huh. Tunggu." Yuri akhirnya menyerah. Segera saja Yuri turun dari ranjangnya untuk menemui Victor. Bocah berusia 15 tahun itu dengan malas, berjalan keluar menuju pintu apartemennya. Matanya sembab, mungkin efek menangis plus terbangun disaat ia bisa tidur sejenak.

"YURIO!" teriak Victor bersemangat. Pria itu bahkan telah memeluk Yuri tanpa aba-aba.

"Berisik. Kau bisa membangunkan tetangga sebelah," omel Yuri yang kesal karena pelukan dan teriakan Victor.

Victor lantas masuk. Ia lantas membawa Makkachin dan kandang hewan yang tadi dibawanya dari rumahnya. Victor kemudian meletakkan lagi kandang hewan itu di lantai. Pria itu memilih meninggalkan Makkachin dan hewan temuannya di ruang tamu.

"Kau mau minum apa? Kulkasku hanya ada susu dan teh," tawar Yuri mulai melunak.

"Susu saja deh. Biar cepat tidur."

"Ck, kalau kau tidur, memang tidak berbahaya kalau nyetir?"

"Aku kan akan menginap semalaman disini."

"Terserah kau saja." Yuri terlihat cuek. Sambil membuatkan minuman untuk Victor, ia mengajak seniornya itu ngobrol seputar kedatangannya tengah malam begini. Yuri sebenarnya penasaran dengan kandang hewan yang dibawa Victor. Bocah itu pun bertanya mengenai apa isi kandang hewan itu.

"Jadi, hewan apa yang kau bawa? Bayi bebek?" ucapnya sembari meletakkan dua cangkir susu hangat di atas meja ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Terima kasih minumannya. Kau penasaran ya?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, bukannya penasaran." Yuri berbohong. Ia tampak tak mengakui jika sebenarnya ia penasarang dengan kandang mini itu.

"Kucing anggora," jawab Victor santai.

Mata Yuri berbinar. Segera saja bocah itu langsung mendekati kandang yang berada tak jauh dari Makkachin. Yuri lantas membuka kandang itu, didapatinya kucing ras anggora itu sedang tergolek lemah. "Kau membeli membelinya di toko hewan atau di kasih orang?"

"Makkachin yang menemukannya. Anehnya kucing itu malah sangat jinak saat bersama Makkachin."

"Victor, kucingnya buatku saja ya. Aku janji akan merawatnya dengan baik," ucap Yurio memohon. Dia benar-benar lupa akan kekesalannya pada Victor. Nyatanya kucing telah membuat _mood_ nya kembali 100 %.

"Kau tanya Makkachin," ucapnya jahil.

"Dia mana bisa menjawab sih, Victor."

"Kau belum mencobanya. Dia kan anjing pintar. Dia cukup mengangguk jika setuju, menolak jika menggonggong." Sejujurnya Victor hanya ingin menjahili Yuri. Pria itu benar-benar niat melakukannya sampai harus datang ke apartemen Yuri malam-malam begini.

 _'HEHEHE... semangat Yurio,'_ batin Victor bersorak.

"Um, baiklah." Entah Yuri yang terlalu polos, atau Victor yang terlalu keterlaluan, Yuri melakukan sesuai arahan Victor. Bocah itu lantas mendekati Makkachin sambil membawa makanan untuk menyuap Makkachin.

"Hei, Makkachin. Boleh kan kucing itu untukku?" ucap Yuri bermonolog.

GUK.. GUK.. Makkachin menggonggong. Yuri sedikit terkejut bahkan sampai mengelus dadanya karena gonggongan Makkachin yang tiba-tiba.

"Boleh ya. Kamu anjing baik deh."

GUK.. GUK.. Lagi-lagi anjing itu memebrikan respon penolakkan. Yuri tampak kecewa dengan respon yang diberikan Makkachin. Bocah itu lantas mencobanya sekali lagi. Kali ini ia membawa makanan kesukaan Makkachin. Ia berharap Makkachin bisa disuap dengan makanan yang ia bawa. "Ayolah, boleh ya. Kucing itu sangat menggemaskan. Aku janji akan merawatnya dengan baik. Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberimu biskuit kesukaanmu, Makkachin."

GUK.. GUK..

Victor yang menyaksikan Yuri membujuk Makkachin, menahan tawanya. Pria itu benar-benar ingin menyaksikan wajah frustasi Yuri. Cara ini nyatanya berhasil. Victor seperti mendapat hiburan baru malam ini. "Yuri.. sebaiknya kau menyerah saja. Makkachin sudah terlanjur sayang dengan kucing itu."

Yuri yang mendengar ucapan Victor tampak berkaca-kaca. Bocah itu telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan kucing yang dibawa Victor.

"Oii, Yuri. Kau menangis?" tanya Victor yang sudah berada di depan Yuri dan Makkachin.

"Ya iyalah. Makkachin tidak mengijinkan aku merawat kucing itu sih. Padahal aku kan kangen sama kucingku yang mati seminggu lalu. Ini salahmu, aku kan jadi teringat sama Pablo," ucap Yuri sedih.

Victor tak tega jika terus menjahili Yuri. Pria itu kemudian memeluk Yuri yang terisak karena kucingnya mati seminggu yang lalu. "Maaf, kau jadi sedih. Aku akan membantu membujuk Makkachin."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku tak ingin melihat adik kesayanganku menangis gara-gara ditinggal mati kucing." Victor lantas membujuk Makkachin. Pria itu dengan khasnya, berusaha agar Makkachin bersedia memberikan kucing itu pada Yuri. Usahanya tak sia-sia. Negosiasi antara Victor dan Makkachin nyatanya membuahkan hasil. Yuri tersenyum bahagia. Bocah itu kembali bersinar kembali berkat kucing yang dibawa Victor.

"Yeeyy.. Makasih Victor, Makkachin."

"Hahahah... ya sama-sama Yurio. Kau rawat dia dengan baik kucing itu. Jangan sampai lepas tertabrak mobil lagi."

"Tentu saja, kakakku tersayang."

Victor sempat terdiam. Pria itu baru saja menyadari jika Yuri memanggilnya kakak. Selama ini memang Yuri tak pernah memanggilnya kakak. Untuk pertama kalinya, Victor ikut merasakan kebahagiaan lantaran di panggil kakak oleh adik kecilnya itu. Victor memeluk Yuri posesif. Pria itu tak ingin lagi melihat adiknya menangis. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha untuk membahagiakan adiknya meski dengan cara konyol seperti ini. Hah, memang Victor pria ajaib ya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Flashback 2 hari lalu,**

Yakov memperhatikan Yuri berlatih. Kakek tua itu heran ketika muridnya tak bersemangat beberapa hari ini. Yakov sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yuri. Pria tua itu lantas mendekati Victor yang tengah sibuk dengan _gadget_ di tangannya. "Vitya, adikmu itu kenapa ha? Moodnya buruk selama beberapa hari ini," tanyanya penasaran.

Victor menoleh ke arah Yakov. Pria itu lantas menghentikan aktivitasnya beberapa saat. "Biasa, masalah kucingnya yang mati kemarin. Dia seperti masih tak rela Pablo mati tertabrak."

"Kau tak berniat membelikan hewan peliharaan sebagai gantinya?" tanya Yakov lagi.

"Sudah kok. Aku hanya belum sempat memberikannya karena sibuk berlatih."

Yakov mengendus kesal. Kakak dari Yuri itu seperti biasa susah di tebak sikapnya. "Oh, begitu. Sebaiknya kau cepat memberikan pengganti kucingnya. Aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti itu."

"Hohoho.. kau juga mencemaskan Yura ya."

"Heh, tentu saja. Dia sudah seperti cucuku sendiri." Yakov semakin kesal dengan Victor. Murid kebanggannya itu selalu saja membuatnya cepat naik darah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku latihan dulu. Yurio bisa ku urus nanti."

"Huh, dasar seenaknya."

 **End of flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: THANKS FOR VOIDY-NEE a.k.a Susanty HoH. Promptnya oke..** ***peluk nee-san***


	4. Chapter 4

**SALAH**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Terkadang hidup memang harus merelakan apa yang sudah terlepas. Terkadang hidup pun hanya mampu menangisi dan mencegahnya pergi. Hidup tak seindah bayangan mereka, begitupun yang dirasakan Victor pada Yuri sang putra yang tak pernah ia limpahi kasih sayang._  
 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuri on Ice**  
 **Disclaimer by Mitsurou Kubo**  
 **Genre : Family & Angst**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Victor memeriksa pesan masuk di handphonenya. Pria berusia 35 tahun itu nyatanya masih terjaga meski di sampinya 'istrinya' Yuri Katsuki ralat, Yuri Nikiforov telah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Victor membaca satu per satu pesan yang belum sempat ia buka.

 _'Berapa lama sih aku tak membuka inboxku? Pesannya numpuk,'_ batin Victor mengeluh.

Jemari Victor pun tak sabar. Pria itu lantas menyecroll dari atas sampai ke bawah inbox di handphonenya. Hingga beberapa pesan membuat matanya melotot. Victor penasaran. Jempolnya lantas menekan pesan masuk itu.

 _22 Januari 2010_  
 _'Ayah, Yuri kangen. Kapan ayah pulang ke Rusia?'_

 _2 Desember 2011_  
 _'Hari ini aku menang lomba lukis yah. Ayah kapan pulang?'_

 _18 Maret 2012_  
 _'Yah, nggak kangen apa sama Yuri? Kenapa ayah tidak pernah membalas pesan-pesanku? Apa babi sialan itu begitu penting sampai melupakan putra kandungmu sendiri?'_

Mata Victor tanpa sadar mamanas. Ia tak sanggup membendung lagi air matanya. Pria itu benar-benar merasa ia pria yang buruk. Ia selalu mengabaikan panggilan dan pesan masuk dari putranya. Ia bahkan hampir lima tahun tak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi putranya sejak ia memutuskan tinggal di Jepang.

Victor benar-benar kalut. Samar-samar ia terisak. Hal itu justru membuat Yuuri yang berada di sampingnya terjaga dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Vitya. Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Victor memandang sendu ke arah Yuuri. Pria itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Yuuri. "Yuuri, apa kau mau memaafkan ucapan dan perlakuan Yurio padamu saat terakhir kali kita bertemu?"

Yuuri bingung menjawab apa. Victor suaminya tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan seperti itu?"

"Tolong jawab saja Yuuri. Aku merasa saat itu sepertinya ucapan Yurio sangat keterlaluan padamu."

Yuuri diam sejenak. Ia lantas menatap sendu 'suami' tercintanya. "Selama ini aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku merasa bersalah pada Yurio tentang hubungan yang kita jalani selama sepuluh tahun ini. Aku merasa gara-gara kehadiranku dan Vichan telah menjauhkan Yurio padamu, Victor."

"Yuuri. Kau-

"Kumohon, kali ini dengarkan isi hatiku." Sambil terisak, Yuuri lantas berbicara pada sang 'suami' mengenai apa yang ia rasakan selama sepuluh tahun ini.

"Aku ini jahat sekali. Demi egoku bersamamu aku rela memisahkan kalian. Aku telah membuat anak yang tak bersalah menjadi membenci ayahnya sendiri. Aku ini jahat. Maka dari sekarang, ku putuskan untuk melepasmu. Aku ingin kalian bersama."

Plakk

Victor menampar pelan 'istrinya.' Bukan hal ini yang ia ingin dengar dari Yuuri. "Kau tahu. Demi kamu aku rela meninggalkan segalanya. Kenapa kau malah menyerah seperti ini."

"Bersamaku hanya akan menyakiti lebih banyak orang lain termasuk Yuri."

"Demi Tuhan, Yuuri. Kaulah nafasku. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kita akan hadapi apapun bersama. Masalah Yurio, dia harus bisa menerimamu. Aku akan membujuknya."

"Tapi Vitya. Yurio-

"Sstt, percayalah padaku. Aku akan membujuknya."

"Aku tak yakin. Kau sendiri pernah mengatakan jika kau sangat membenci putramu. Kau bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan padanya jika kau sangat membencinya."

Victor lagi-lagi terdiam. Pria itu lantas memeluk istrinya setelahnya. "Aku menyesal mengatakannya. Aku telah membuatnya menanggung kesalahan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lakukan. Aku juga ayah yang buruk kan Yuuri?"

"Kau ayah yang baik. Vichan bahkan tak ingin berpisah darimu."

"Yuuri. Rasanya, aku takut kehilangan kalian, termasuk Yurio. Aku takut ia benar-benar membenciku."

"Yurio anak yang baik. Ia pasti akan memaafkanmu, Vitya. Sudah malam. Ayo tidur."

"Baiklah."

.

 **#Moscow**

Victor, Yuuri bersama anak mereka, Vichan telah sampai di Rusia. Sekarang musim semi. Victor sangat bersyukur bisa kembali ke Rusia di musim yang indah seperti sekarang. Ia bersama Yuuri dan Vichan sudah tiba di bandara dan sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemput mereka.

Sembari menunggu jemputan seseorang, Victor mengajak anak dan 'istrinya' untuk sarapan. Mereka terlihat bahagia, terutama Vichan yang akan segera bertemu kakak tirinya. Selagi mereka asyik memakan sarapannya, seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggu Victot datang sambil terengah-engah.

"Tuan Victor. Maaf saya datang terlambat."

"Ah, Walker. Selamat datang. Aku memaklumimu kok. Duduklah."

Walker menuruti perintah majikannya. Pria itu sangat menyesal atas keterlambatannya. "Sekali lagi maafkan saya."

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Mari ikut sarapan bersama kami, Walker," tawar Yuuri ramah.

"Ah, tuan Yuuri tak perlu repot-repot. Saya tak terbiasa makan terlalu pagi." Walker menolak tawaran Yuuri. Pria itu berkata jujur. Ia memang tak bisa makan terlalu pagi seperti sekarang ini.

"Ya sudah kalau kau menolak." Yuuri tak lagi memaksa Walker ikut sarapan. Pria itu memilih meminum coklat hangatnya.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, tuan. Nah, sekarang apa kita sudah siapa untuk pulang kerumah?"

"Ah, tentu saja, Walker. Aku sudah tak sabar pulang ke rumah." Victor tersenyum lebar. Pria itu tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan putra kesayangannya.

.  
.

 **#Kediaman Victor**

"Dimana Yuri, Walker?"

"Tuan sebaiknya istirahat dulu. Tuan Yurio belum pulang dari rumah temannnya di Khazakhtan. Pelayan sudah menyiapkan kamar anda dan tuan muda Vichan," ucapnya sedikit berbohong mengenai Yuri.

"Oh, baiklah."

Sepeninggal Walker, Victor tampak tak curiga dengan perubahan sikap pelayan setianya. Pria itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Yuuri. Victor dengan manja duduk di sofa bersama Yuuri dan Vichan sembari menunggu kamar mereka selesai dibersihkan. Tak berapa lama, suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan mereka. Disusul teriakan yang begitu keras dari seseorang yang tak lain adalah milik Yuri.

"Paman Walker! Aku pulang!" Yuri tak menyadari kehadiran ayah dan 'ibu' serta 'adiknya. Pemuda itu melenggang pergi ke dapur dengan wajah sumringah. Belum sampai di dapur, Victor memanggil putranya dengan senyum manis andalannya.

"Yuri Nikiforov. Kau tak mau menyapa ayahmu?"

Yuri berhenti. Pemuda itu kaget setengah mati mendapati suara ayahnya memanggilnya. Pemuda lima belas tahun itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya sang ayah masih bersama orang yang paling ia benci.

"Ck. Ku kira kau sudah mati. Ternyata kau disana masih hidup dan punya mainan baru." Ucapan sarkas meluncur lolos dari bibir tipis Yuri. Anak itu sekarang seperti berubah menjadi sosok lain yang Victor sendiri sampai shock mendengar ucapan putranya.

"Apa itu caramu berbicara kepada ayahmu? Siapa yang mengajarimu bersikap tidak sopan pada orang tua?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Yuri tak mau ambil pusing. Pemuda itu memilih meninggalkan ayahnya dari pada meladeni omelan Victor.

"Tunggu. Kita perlu bicara Yuri Nikiforov!"

"Lepaskan tanganku! Kau tak berhak memaksaku!" Yuri meronta. Pemuda itu berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Victor. Yuri menolak. Ia berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman ayahnya.

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kita bicara, aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Yuri."

Melihat pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu, Yuuri segera saja menjauhkan Vichan dari ruangan itu. Ia tak ingin Vichan kaget mendapati ayah dan kakak tirinya bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya.

"Lepaskan Victor. Aku mau ke kamar."

"Kita harus bicara SEKARANG!"

Yuri kemudian menendang kaki ayahnya. Pemuda itu sangat geram. Ia paling tak suka di atur seenaknya. Victor yang masih memegang kakinya yang sakit. Pria itu benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Yuri.

"Kau pikir bisa seenaknya berbuat seperti itu padaku? Hah, aku lupa kau masih mengingat putramu yang cengeng itu dan pembawa sial itu."

Victor tertohok habis-habisan dengan kata-kata Yuri. Dahulu kata-kata yang sama telah Victor ucapkan pada Yuri. Jelas keduanya sama-sama sangat mengingatnya. Kala itu Yuri benar-benar sampai menangis seharian akibat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Victor. Sejak saat itu, Yuri tak ingin lagi menjadi anak cengeng, tak akan lagi mempedulikan ayahnya. Baginya tak penting lagi siapa ayahnya. Kata-kata itu nyatanya berdampak sangat kuat di pikiran Yuri sampai ia tumbuh besar seperti sekarang.

"Maafkan ayah, Yuri."

Yuri masih diam. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya sangat nyeri tak tertahankan. Pemuda lima belas tahun itu memegang kepalanya. Secepat mungkin ia ingin pergi meningalkan Victor. "L-lupakan. Semuanya tak lagi sama. Nyatanya kau memang tak pernah tau apa yang kurasakan dan paling kuinginkan."

Yuri akhirnya berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Dari arah lain, Yuuri yang mendengar ucapan Yuri langsung menghampiri bocah itu dan berlutut di dpan Yuri. "Yuri, jika kau menghukum ayahmu, hukum saja aku. Akulah penyebab semua ini."

"Yuuri bangun. Kau tak perlu berlutut di depan Yuri," perintah Victor.

Yuri masih diam. Masih berusaha menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, pemuda itu melirik sinis ke arah 'ibunya.' "TERLAMBAT. Kalian benar-benar berhasil menghancurkanku. Permisi."

Yuri lantas meninggalkan Victor dan Yuuri di sana. Pemuda itu memilih beristirahat. Hari-harinya mulai buruk karena ayahnya memutuskan untuk menetap di Rusia.

.  
.

"Vitya, kau terlalu keras padanya. Bukankah kau berjanji untuk berubah?" Yuuri bersandar di pundak Victor. Pria itu tak habis pikir dengan pertengkaran yang terjadi pagi tadi. Yuuri merasa sikap 'suaminya' itu salah. Meski ia pikir ucapan Yuri tidaklah sepenuhnya benar.

"Dia harus belajar sopan santun pada orang tuanya, Yuuri."

Yuuri menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia tahu masa lalu pria disampingnya itu. Sedikit sindirin mungkin akan menyadarkan Victor dari keras kepalanya. "Kau lupa, sejak usianya masih delapan tahun, kau sibuk meninggalkannya demi karir tanpa sedikitpun menanyakan keadaanya. Aku rasa ketidaksopanannya terhadapmu adalah karena kau tak mendidiknya dengan benar. Apa aku salah?"

Binggo

Ucapan Yuuri 100% benar. Ia masih ingat ketika ia mulai mengabaikan anak semata wayangnya. Hampir di pastikan Yuri dan Victor saat itu sangat jarang bertemu. Untuk segala urusan kebutuhan Yuri, Victor mempercayakan hanya pada Yakov sang ayah dan Walker. Victor mana mau tau. Ia ingin semua beres. Cukup memberi mereka uang cukup maka semuanya beres.

"Yuuri, aku-

"Victor, kumohon jangan egois seperti itu." Yuuri menatap Victor sambil memohon dan menggenggam tangannya. Pria itu hanya ingin keluarganya bersatu. Baginya ia sudah mengganggap Yuri sebagai anaknya sendiri, meskipun Yuri jelas-jelas menolaknya.

"Aku tak yakin. Yuri begitu sulit di raih. Saat ini aku seperti sudah kehilangan jiwa putraku, Yuuri."

"Percayalah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus bisa mengambil hatinya. Aku percaya, Yurio anak yang baik."

"Ya, ku harap ia bisa menerima keadaan kita, Yuuri."

.  
.

 **#Keesokan Harinya**

"Tuan Yura. Nona Lilia sudah berada di perpustakaan."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Yuri atau yang akrab di panggil Yura, sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti _home schooling_. Yuri tak sekolah formal seperti yang lain. Hal ini karena kejadian di masa lalu yang membuatnya sangat trauma pergi ke sekolah. Ya, Yuri tak akan mau menceritakan detail kejadiannya pada orang lain, selain kepada Walker dan kakeknya Yakov.

 _"Wish me luck. Semoga hari ini aku bisa bertahan."_ Yuri selalu mengucapkan itu sebelum memulai _home schooling_. Seperti sebuah mantra, setidaknya ia tak ingin berakhir hari ini. Tentu saja, ucapannya adalah kekuatan dan doa yang selama ini menopang kerapuhannya.

Yuri telah siap mengikuti kegiatan belajarnya. Seperti biasa, Yuri selalu melupakan sarapan sebelum memulai aktivitas belajarnya. Ya, sebenarnya, Walker sudah sejak tadi memintanya sarapan namun di tolak oleh bocah lima belas tahun itu. Alasannya seperti biasa, ia tidak bisa makan terlalu pagi.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

"Tak usah merasa bersalah. Aku sudah hafal semua kebiasaanmu, Yura."

Yuri hanya tersenyum tipis. Sang guru ini memang sudah lama mengenalnya dengan baik. Terkadang jika Yuri sedang tertekan, ia akan datang ketempat Lilia untuk sekedar curhat dan meditasi.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin."

"Baiklah, Yuri. Persiapkan buku dan alat-alatmu."

Lilia segera memulai mengajarkan pelajaran kepada Yuri. Mereka berdua sangat serius. Yuri sebenarnya tergolong anak yang cerdas, namun entah kenapa Lilia pikir, anak secerdas ini seharusnya bisa bersekolah formal. Untuk alasan yang satu ini, Lilia sama sekali tak diberitahu perihal trauma masa lalu Yuri.

"Aku selesai." Yuri meletakkan bolpoinnya. Lilia sendiri langsung saja memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Yuri. Wanita lima puluh enam tahun itu tampak puas dengan hasil pekerjaan Yuri.

"Nilai sempurna, Yuri."

"Tentu saja." Yuri tentunya sangat puas dengan hasil yang ia peroleh. Pemuda itu sejenak meminta izin gurunya untuk mengambil makanan karena perutnya mulai terasa lapar. Lilia tidak keberatan. Wanita itu justru bersyukur karena sejenak bisa beristirahat.

.  
.

"Walker, setelah belajar nanti antarkan aku ketempat biasa," pinta Yuri pada sang pelayan kepercayaannya.

"Oh, baik tuan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa anda perlu sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku perlu cemilan rendah gula dan garam. Bisa kau buatkan untukku dan nyonya Lilia?"

"Baiklah tuan muda."

Yuri dan Walker segera saja pergi ke lain arah. Saat Yuri hendak menuju perpustakaan menemui Lilia, ia berpapasan dengan Yuuri dan Vichan. Yuri tak ambil pusing. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Yuuri dan Vichan.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Barusan bertemu pengganggu," ucap Yuri berubah mood.

"Maksudmu 'ibu tiri' yang dulu kau ceritakan?"

"Ya. Aku sangat membencinya."

Lilia memukul pelan kepala Yuri. Bocah di depannya ini benar-benar sangat keras kepala. "Sudah ku bilang, jika ingin hidup bahagia, maafkan orang-orang yang menyakimu."

"Aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa? Ayolah, jangan bilang kau mendiamkan kedua orang tuamu hingga saat ini."

Yuri mengangguk. Jujur saja moodnya sedang tidak baik jika harus mendengar ocehan Lilia. "Bisa saja aku memaafkannya, tapi bisakah mereka membayar hal setimpal dengan yang ku alami selama ini?"

Lilia hanya diam. Wanita itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Yuri sudah berkata seperti itu.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk memaafkan mereka."

"Yuri, aku tak memaksamu. Mereka mungkin juga bingung menghadapi sikapmu seperti ini."

"Nyonya, aku sedang tak _mood_ membahas hal ini."

Lilia tak lagi berkomentar. Wanita itu memilih menyodorkan buku pelajaran lain pada Yuri. Yuri tampak cemberut. Bocah itu mendadak hatinya terasa ngilu melihat 'ibu' barunya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi Yuuri mendengarkan obrolan Yuri dan Lilia. Pria itu menahan tangisnya. Ia pikir semua adalah salahnya.

"Ayo Vichan. Kita temui ayahmu."

"Umm." Vichan hanya mengangguk. Bocah itu seperti ingin bertanya kepada 'ibunya.' Perlahan, keduanya menghilang dari ruang itu, meninggalkan Yuri dan Lilia yang sedang fokus belajar.

.  
.

Lilia telah pulang ke rumahnya. Kini Yuri hanya duduk seorang diri di depan tv yang menyala. Sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu Walker berkemas. Bocah itu pun dengan sabar menunggu sang pelayan yang sejak tadi belum juga selesai. Sejak tadi ia merasa kurang sehat. Maka dari itu ia meminta Walker untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tuan Yura."

"Cepatlah. Badanku mulai ngedrop."

Walker tampak cemas. Ia melihat wajah Yuri tampak pucat. Segera saja ia membawakan tas berisi baju milik Yuri. Pria tua itu lantas menuntun Yuri agar tidak terjatuh saat berjalan.

"Hati-hati tuan muda."

Yuri hanya menggangguk pelan. Ia lantas segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang tadi disiapkan oleh sopirnya. Bocah itu benar tak berdaya. Sakit yang ia alami sejak enam bulan lalu, kian menjadi-jadi ketika tiba-tiba kambuh seperti sekarang ini.

Walker menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sebelum itu terjadi, tiba-tiba Victor datang mengetuk jendela kaca mobil yang di kendarainya.

"Walker, kenapa buru-buru?"

"Maaf tuan, saya harus membawa tuan Yura ke dokter."

Yuri mengupat kesal. Dihadapannya, ayahnya bediri di samping kemudi Walker. Merasa sudah sangat kesakitan, Yuri memiminta Walker untuk melajukan mobilnya. "Walker, cepat jalan!"

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya, Walker."

"Walker. Kau yang menyetir. Kita tinggalkan pria itu."

"Yuri. Kau pucat."

"Bukan urusanmu, Victor."

Walker kebingungan. Pria itu seba salah menghadapi situasi ayah dan anak ini. "Tolong jangan bertengkar."

"Walker. Katakan saja dimana kau akan membawa Yuri."

Yuri tak tahan. Bocah itu sedetik kemudian tak sadarkan diri akibat terlalu lama menahan rasa sakit. Victor berteriak panik, begitupun Walker. Victor langsung saja masuk kedalam mobil. Ia lantas menyuruh Walker untuk segera membawa Yuri ke dokter.

.  
.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Yuri?"

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha. Harapan hidup Yuri hanya sebesar 20% saja tuan Nikiforov. Saya sudah menganjurkan putra anda untuk kemoterapi, tapi ia menolaknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya, ia ingin lebih cepat menyusul ibunya ke surga."

Victor dan Yuuri saling berpandangan. Kedua pria itu sama sekali tak mengetahui perihal gangguan kesehatan yang dialami Yuri.

"Dokter. Kemarin putraku terlihat baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba anda mengatakan harapan hidup Yuri habya 20%? Dia sakit apa? Apa yang dia sembunyikan dariku?"

"Saya kira Yurio telah mengatakannya pada anda."

"Hubungan kami tak terlalu baik, dokter."

"Oh, maafkan saya karena menanyakan hal ini. Anda harus tau, putra anda sejak enam bulan lalu di vonis kanker otak stadium 3."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Yuuri yang mendengarnya sampai tak percaya. Baru kemarin rasanya ia melihat Yuri sehat, namun begitu hari ini mendengar kabar bahwa Yuri masuk rumah sakit, ia begitu terkejut.

"Yuri sering mengeluh sakit kepala dan sering muntah. Setelah kami cek, Yuri positif kanker otak stadium 3."

Victor menangis dipelukan Yuuri. Ia merasa tak adil. Sebagai ayah, ia bahkan tak tahu putranya sakit separah itu. Yuuri berusaha menenangkan Victor. Pria itu tahu kalau suaminya amat terpukul dengan berita ini.

.  
.

 **#Tiga hari kemudian,**

Yuri baru saja tersadar dari komanya. Tubuh anak itu sangat lemah. Anak itu melihat ke samping kiri jendela dari kamar rumah sakit. Ia memandang sendu cahaya senja yang masuk melalui jendela kaca itu.

 _'Apa besok aku masih bisa melihat senja lagi? Ah, lupa. Jika besok tak bisa melihat senja lagi, bukannya itu bagus? Aku bisa segera menemui ibu di surga. Tunggu aku ya bu,'_ batin Yuri tersenyum tipis.

Ia membaringkan lagi tubuhnya. Yuri tampak tenang menikmati kesendiriannya. Ia sudah terbiasa sendirian. Jadi tak masalah, anak seusianya berada di rumah sakit sendirian. Beberapa saat melamun, Yuri mereingis kesakitan. Kepalanya mendadadak terasa nyeri. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata kembali, namun belum sempat terlelap, suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mengupat kesal. Yuri benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan orang lain di kamarnya. Ia ingin marah, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat sosok ayahnya, Yuuri dan adik tirinya memandang cemas ke arahnya.

"Yuri, kau sudah sadar nak? Ayah mencemaskanmu." Itu suara Victor. Pasca Yuri bangun dari komanya, pria itu langsung buru-buru ke rumah sakit untuk menemui putranya.

"Hn." Yuri menjawabnya singkat. Anak itu tampak tak berniat menjawab panjang lebar pertanyaan Victor. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya. Bocah itu tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di mata ayahnya. Yuri benar-benar _king drama_ sejati.

Victor tersenyum. Meski mendapat jawaban singkat dari Yuri, Victor terlihat bahagia. Begitupun Yuuri dan Vichan yang ikut menjenguknya. "Yuri, apa kau ingin sesuatu? Katakan pada ayah, nak."

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku lelah," jawab Yuri sekenanya. Bocah itu masih terasa canggung saat berbicara lagi dengan ayahnya.

Victor tertegun dengan jawaban Yuri. Pria itu merasa ini bukan hal baik. "Ayolah, jangan tidur. Ayahmu sudah berada disini. Memangnya kau tidak kangen sama ayah?" Victor berusaha manja pada putranya. Ia ingin memperbaiki kembali hubungan yang memanas pasca ia kembali ke Rusia.

Yuri benar-benar sudah dibatas kesadarannya. Bocah itu hanya memandang sendu ayahnya yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara. "Kangen. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus meninggalkanmu sendiri, Victor Nikiforov."

"Hei, jangan seperti itu. Ayah belum sempat mengajakmu bermain ke wahana yang dulu ingin kau kunjungi. Bersama Yuuri dan Vichan adikmu, kita akan piknik bersama."

Yuri menggeleng lagi. "Aku sudah tidak ingin. Sebentar lagi, ibu akan mengajakku ke tempat yang lebih indah dari wahana itu. Aku benar-benar mengantuk, ayah. Biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang."

Yuri benar-benar terlihat mengantuk. Anak itu lantas menarik selimutnya dan memilih memejamkan matanya. Victor yang masih di samping putranya lantas mengusap pelan rambut pirang yang menepis itu. Sejenak pria itu terisak sambil tetap mengelus helaian rambut putranya. "Selamat tidur nak. Mimpi yang indah. Ayah menyayangimu."

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **:'(**


End file.
